Speak an Ocean of Words
by Beau Monty
Summary: Twilight & PJO Crossover Percy & Laney Jackson run away from home after the death of their mother. Scared and alone they find family after being rescued by the Cullens. Nearly five years later they find Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Twilight or PJO

* * *

Laney

Percy and I had just gotten out of school for the summer and were on our way home where we lived with our mother Sally Jackson and out step-father Gabe. She worked pretty much every day down at the candy shop and diner a few blocks away, she worked two jobs sometimes three to provide for us even though most of it went to Gabe. Gabe was the manager at the mega mart, well only over the electronics department and often gambled away any money he had because he just sucked at it. My brother Percy and I were twins, we both had dark hair and green eyes. He was older than me by ten minutes so he liked to act like he was just the oldest because of it even though I was more mature. The two of us continued on our way home from school, so far this was the longest we'd been anywhere which was pretty good considering out luck, or at least his. The two of us stopped when we got to the apartment, I couldn't tell what he was thinking as we weren't facing each other, but I, I was thinking about how easy it would be to just take off and never come back. I'd thought of it many times before during the school breaks we were allowed to come home on, but I couldn't leave my twin and mother, it would hurt them too much.

"Come on, we might as well go inside. Maybe moms there already home so we don't have to deal with Smelly Gabe until dinner." Percy said quietly beside me, I had almost forgotten about his presence.

I looked over at him and nodded, "I doubt it, but alright."

I knew she wouldn't be home, not for another hour or so at least. He led us into the dingy apartments and up the stairs to our _home_ on the fourth floor. With his tendency to lose things we had agreed that I would carry the key with me. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled it out, unlocking the door in a matter of moments. We headed inside and I nearly gagged at the smell of booze and cigarettes. Four years ago this wouldn't have been the place we'd be coming home to, four years ago it would have been no roof over our heads sometimes and barely enough food, but now we were still barely managing to get by what with Gabe gambling everything away all the time. We crept the house and prayed to god he would just ignore us today, but god didn't seem to care for us much. Gabe looked over at us, his cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth, the cards in his hands.

"Got any money on ya?" He asked in a gruff scratchy voice.

"We spent it all on the taxi back." I lied, I had gotten good at it since we met him.

"And the cabbie kicked us out and drove off with the change. " I stared him in the eyes, my face blank.

Gabe was good at telling if someone had any money on them, except for me if I could get away with it at least. He looked at me with a small glare as he tried to see if I was lying or not.

"Get outta here." He muttered a moment later, brushing us off.

I heard Percy let out a small sigh of relief when we were finally in out room.

"I thought for sure he was going to catch your bluff." He said as he threw his backpack onto the bed.

"You've seen him play poker, you think he can catch anyone's bluff?" I asked, doing the same.

The room was small, it consisted of a bed, dresser, small closet, and a desk with a window and fire escape. We shared a small laugh and then stood in silence, thinking about stuff. We would probably have to figure out how to get summer jobs to pay for _our keep_ here, at least it's what Gabe said. We didn't have much trouble finding work, sometimes one of us would be able to walk dogs or sell things door to door, Percy went down to a farm last summer to help out while I was dog sitting with an old lady who was allergic to dogs.

"What are we going to do when we're adults?" I asked, I always thought about the future.

Would we still be here with Gabe when we were adults without a mother or would he kick us out? Would we be able to afford college or have to get jobs and drop out of high school? Would out mother die like her parents had to make us forced to stay here with Gabe until we reached adulthood?

"Well, I'll be a marine biologist or maybe a professional surfer and you'll be a doctor or something," Percy replied, he was the carefree one out of us, he was also the one who didn't try too hard in school. We were both dyslexic, but he didn't like to ask for help unless I gave it to him and sometimes he just didn't ask me at all.

"A pro surfer and a doctor? Really?" I asked him with a smile. "Yeah, and we won't have to live with Smelly Gabe and mom can go back to school like she wants." He had big dreams for our lives compared to mine and they were always happy ones.

* * *

So how was it? Can you understand it, because I've been told that everything shows up all bunched up on the other end.


	2. Chapter Two

Once againI do not own either book series

* * *

Percy

It was a while later when our mom returned home from work, my sister and I looked at each other with smiles as we stood up to go and greet her. I reached the door first and turned the knob, pulling it open.

"Mom, you're home," I said as I looked at her from the door as she was getting something from her purse.

She looked up at us with a smile that reaches her blue eyes. The three of us looked a lot alike with our dark hair and colored eyes, except hers was curly whereas mine and Laney were wavy. I didn't see what happened next as I was shoved aside by my sister, we were both close to out mom, but she was closer. My guess was that since they were both girls it was just a natural bond between them like with us being twins. The two of them came back towards the room with Laney in her arms, I was pulled into a hug once I got close enough. I felt her ruffle my hair as I was backed into the bedroom.

"I missed you both so much." She said, her voice sounding a bit strained.

"We missed you to mom," I told her, putting my arms around her.

Soon we were in a relaxed state, we went on to tell her how our school year had gone while she told us a run down version of how things had been here.

"Anyways, I got your report cards and you both did so well. I'm so proud of you." She told us, I could tell she wanted to say some more things.

"What did we get? Did we pass or did we pass?" Laney asked, she always passed while I barely got by.

We were both dyslexic but she always had it much easier with the reading then I did, sometimes I didn't think it was fair but other times I was glad she was doing better than me. One of us needed to get out this dump when we were older and if it couldn't be me then it needed to be her.

"Well Laney you did really well this year, all B's and C's." I looked down at this, I had gotten all D's then. It had gotten me passed before, so it would again this year. "And Percy you got some C's and two B's.

" I looked up again at her, I didn't believe it. "I did?" I asked.

"I told you if you just asked for help you'd get it," Laney said as with grin.

"Yes you did, but I'm not done."

What else was there to tell? We both got good grades on our report cards and they were accepting us back next year, weren't they? Was she going to tell us some bad news? Had I done something to get us kicked out again, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Gabe said there was enough money left over so we get to go to Montauk." I heard a gasp as I gasped.

"Really?" We asked in unison.

That beach was the place where our mom met our dad, it was a special place to us.

"Of course, now why don't you both start packing? I promised Gabe I'd make him double layer bean dip for the weekend." She said, getting up and ruining our excited moment by mentioning that jerk.

"Alright mom, we'll start packing," Laney promised, she sounded a bit annoyed but I couldn't blame her.

"Why are you even still with him? Haven't you saved up enough so we can leave him?" I asked, my voice rose slightly.

"Percy, don't be so loud." My mom said before she went on, "I can't right now Percy, you have to understand if I could I would. But I'm doing this for you both, so you can both be safe." She choked up a bit.

"But mom, we are safe. We've always been safe with you." Laney pipped up.

"We don't need him, mom we could just pack up as much stuff as we can and not come back. Please." I begged it didn't take a genius to see that she was scared of him. Sometimes he even scared me and Laney.

"We can't Percy, maybe when you're older you'll understand." She said backing up towards the door. "I'm going to go make sure I have everything ready for us to leave, you two get packed."

She said before leaving us in silence. I kicked the desk and then stomped around in pain as I held my foot.

"I don't care what she says, we have to get her to leave him. We have all that money saved up in –" I was cut off by Laney.

"Never say it out loud, he could be listening." She quietly hissed at me, "But I agree, we could take it with us while we pack so that there's no reason she can say no."

I nodded both out of agreement and because I knew if I said it out loud, he would rip apart the only thing we had from out dad. When were born we had been given these sea animal dolls, mine was a shark while hers was a dolphin. After Gabe had started to ask us for money she had come up with the bright idea to cut it open and stuff the money in there. Two years now and we had a good couple hundred between us.


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson

* * *

Laney

Two hours before we were supposed to leave an argument had been started. Mom and Gabe were arguing about one of two things, us or money and sometimes both at the same time. Percy and I had our ears pressed to the door to listen.

"You need to get that deposited back, we've got bills to pay. You can't go off to school and work." Gabe told her in a loud raspy voice.

"But you said last month there was enough left over, I – I've already paid and I don't think I can get it back." Sally said in a lower voice.

"Mom was supposed to go back to school." Percy quietly gasped with wide eyes. We both knew she wanted to, to become a writer.

"Why does he do that? Always change his mind like that." I asked him quietly.

He shrugged and then we went silent again to listen some more.

"How're you gonna pay for all those books? They ain't cheap and I'm not givin you anything." Gabe had lost some more money while gambling and since he didn't have the money yet, he needed the couple hundred she had used for school to pay it off.

Sally stayed quiet for a few more minutes, she didn't want to tell him she had been saving up in secret since she knew he would take it.

"I was going to work more hours this summer so I could have a couple extra hundred for when I had to get the books." Laney reached for the door so they could watch what was going on out there but was stopped by Percy.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"You know she said we have to stay in here and keep the door closed if they're fighting." I looked down and nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to see what they were doing." He let out a small sigh and frowned.

"We'll be gone for the weekend soon with just her, let's try to stay out of trouble until then, okay." I nodded in response and we went back to being quiet.

"You hiding money from me? If you are I'll find out." Gabe snapped at her.

"N – No of course not." He had caught her lie and smacked her across the face.

Sally gasped and put her hand on her cheek, she was used to the abuse. It didn't happen often and she had begun to endure it for her children, his stench kept them safe while they were here and she would do anything to keep them safe. The two of us only continued to listen, since we couldn't see what was going on we were confused by the silence until we could clearly hear a physical fight going on. We shared a panicked look and stood up, now it was my turn to make sure he didn't open the door.

"What if we make it worse?" I asked him.

He was clearly angry, he always let his emotions show clear on his face like that.

"We're supposed to sit here and listen and let him hurt her then?" I shook my head.

"No, of course not but maybe a neighbor will let us use their phone to call the cops," I suggested.

Our room had a fire escape in it, it was the only way we'd be able to get out.

"Alright." He agreed.

* * *

So I'm a little stuck, any ideas? I'll give ya a shout out in the next chappie if I use your idea!


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own PJO or Twilight

* * *

This will be a darker chapter, be warnned

* * *

Percy

It was nearly an hour later when we got back to our apartment, we still had to climb through the window though. One of the neighbors, an elderly handicapped man on the top floor had let us use the phone so we just hoped they got here soon.

"It's quiet." Laney pointed out once we got back into the room.

"That means it stopped, do you think he's gone then? You know he likes to go out to the bar after they fight."

I said in a slightly hopeful voice.

"I'll go check." I volunteered as I went to the door.

"Wait, what if – what if they're in their room like last time."

I shivered at that thought.

"But it's still too quiet, we'd hear him."

We both looked disgusted, I could tell.

"Good point, go look I guess."

I opened the door quiet and surveyed the area before stepping out slowly. I didn't know what I expected to find, maybe my mom coming out of the room asking us where we had been and that we couldn't go now since Gabe had the car, but of course it didn't happen. My breathing felt a little erratic as I crept down the hall.

"M – Mom?" I called out in a quiet voice. "Are – Are you there?"

There was no answer and my worry started to become real. As I continued I stopped, there was a red spot on the carpet that hadn't been there before. I could see a trail going into the kitchen and was scared to follow it. Only a few things in the world could make that color of a stain. Paint, red wine, red Kool-Aid, red food coloring, and blood. I didn't want to go into the kitchen so I stopped and turned around to look at my sister who stood in the doorway.

"Well, go on. Maybe she's in there and just didn't hear you." Laney encouraged with a nod, waving me off.

I swallowed and turned again, my heart was pounding so fast in my chest I thought it was going to burst and explode inside. My eyes scanned everything and as soon as I saw it I didn't react, I didn't even move. The counter had red, dripping all the way down to the floor. There was more on the floor. Someone was screaming, it sounded like a wild animal, no a pack of them that were screaming and banging against something. I knew I was crawling towards my mother's lifeless body though, saying her name over and over with hot tears running down my face. It took me a while though to realize I was the one making the sound and banging against the floor, telling her to wake up.

* * *

So how was it?


	5. Chapter Five

I do not own PJO or Twilight

* * *

Laney

My brother's screams fill the apartment and sent chills down my spine.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked as I headed out of the room to see what had happened.

He was yelling for out mother to wake up and it confused me, why was she asleep on the kitchen floor? I didn't see the blood spots on the floor or anywhere until I stepped into the kitchen. It was pretty much everywhere and now on Percy. My breathing quickened and I swallowed, I wanted to move and be able to think clearly but I couldn't. None of my body would work, it was just stuck like his was stuck with yelling and screaming. I tried to speak, to tell him to get away for when the police got back, but I couldn't find my voice, it was gone. We stood for what felt like hours but had only been twenty minutes. It had taken the police half an hour to get here and another twenty to get us out of the kitchen and into our bedroom.

A woman stood in front of us, she spoke to us in a sweet and friendly tone but every word she said wasn't being formed into anything in my brain. It was all just empty mumbo jumbo.

"You two did a very good job with calling the police when you heard your mom get hurt. Can either of you tell me what was going on before you called us and what happened when you came back?"

One of us needed to answer her, but I couldn't. I didn't want to talk to anyone ever again, I didn't want to want to do anything ever again. Percy did the talking for us, he would need to do it for ever probably.

"Mom said she was going back to school and Gabe got mad so when we heard him hit her we left and asked the neighbors to use their phone. One of them, he lives up on the top floor, he let us use his phone and then after we called you guys we came back down here and I went to go look for our mom and then I found her like that in the kitchen." His voice was rushed and shaky, I could tell he wanted to cry.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

The social worker had told us to clean ourselves of the blood and pack up some things that we would need since we had to go to a foster home.

"Here, I cleaned this bag out for you to use and then I'll use this one." Our backpacks had been emptied and now we were stuffing our clothes into one without belongings in the other.

"Go see if there's anything of moms." He told me and I nodded.

I left the room and went into the other one. I didn't see much of hers lying around, it was just car magazines with girls in bikinis or a play boy and a bunch of dirty clothes strewn all over the place. Going over to the dresser I pulled out her draw and felt for the false bottom where she hid things she didn't want him to find. There was stuff from our grandparents and her uncle along with a large wad of money. That must have been how she was going to pay for her school stuff.

"Laney, come on, she said it's time to go," Percy told me as he stood there holding three bags slung over his shoulders.

* * *

I promise that the Cullens will be joining in soon, maybe the next chapter maybe the one after that, not sure.


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry for the delay, but here ya are

* * *

Percy

I didn't want to get into the social worker's car, nor did I want to go to a foster home. To be honest I just wanted to go back up to our apartment and go to sleep in the lumpy bunk bed and wake up to find out this was all a very horrible dream and that we would be going to Montauk in a few hours. Except I knew it wasn't going to happen and I needed to face that. I looked over to see Laney sitting quietly beside me, our bags in our laps, I couldn't read her facial expression so I had no idea what she was thinking about, but I didn't want to, heck, I didn't even want to be in my own brain right now. Everything was messed up, more messed up than it had ever been when we had been homeless, more messed up then when mom had to send us away for school starting with first grade. The social worker, we'd learned her name was Karen Williams, kept trying to talk to us, telling us about the new place we would be going to until someone adopted us, that's actually what caught my attention and I gave her a strange look.

"Adopted, but we have a dad. Can't you just find him and have him take us?" I asked. We knew nothing about our dad, except that he had disappeared at sea before we were born.

"Do you know his name? If so, I can contact him first thing in the morning and get all the proper paperwork sent so that you can go to him." Karen told me.

I looked down, we had no family left. Mom's parents had died in a plane crash when she was five and then she had gone to live with her uncle who had died from cancer a little while after she had gotten pregnant with us. I was trying to think of someone she could have mentioned to us that was still alive, but I came up blank so I shook my head.

"We – We don't know anything about him, can't you find him?" I asked her, my voice was quiet. "Oh, well I can try and find your dad for you, but until then you'll be placed with the Erickson's." The car then went back to being silent, so I decided to get some sleep and rested my head against the window.

My body was being shaken, roughly too so I woke up with a start and a grumpy expression on my face. I don't remember what I had been dreaming of, so I was pretty happy about that, it meant that I would probably be a bit restful since most of my dreams were vivid and woke me up every time.

"Oh, we're here already?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

Laney, who had been shaking me only gave me a nod. The two of us got out of the car and collected out bags.

"Come on you too, the front porch is right here." Karen was waiting for us on the sidewalk.

I was looking around, we were near the woods and in a nice neighborhood too.

"Coming," I told her, without looking at my sister.

Karen knocked on the door and within a few moments a friendly looking older woman opened it, she looked a bit tired so I guessed we had woken her up.

"I thought you said there were two children Karen? I don't see the little girl."


	7. Chapter Seven

I do not own Twilight or PJO

* * *

Laney

I had stayed by the car after we got out, I wasn't going to go and stay with some stranger, who knew what would happen with them? I watched them from a distance for a few short minutes before going off into the woods that were practically the back yard. Whatever they were saying was lost to me, I didn't care and just hoped that Percy had seen me go in, but knowing him he probably didn't. Time seemed to pass in there for a while and I didn't know how long I was in there for, but it was long enough for them to get a search party ready and go in, well it really just consisted of the foster family and social workers, but still it probably took them a while to calm down my brother. I didn't want to go with them at all so as I looked around the dark woods, looking for somewhere safe that they wouldn't think twice about I started to run towards a cave and just prayed to god that no bears or bats or anything else would be in there. Of course, I was wrong and as soon as I stepped in something just had to jump out, I couldn't quite see what it was as it was dark but I knew it was small. It caused me to let out a startled yelp of surprise before I ran the opposite way.

"I think I see her!" It was a man's voice, far away from me but close enough so that I could see a glimpse of light in my direction.

My breathing began to get a little panicky as I tried to think of a way out of this situation that didn't involve me going back to that cave, dying, or going with them, but I was coming up blank. I was being backed into a corner by these people and I couldn't think of anything to get me out of it, normally I was smarter than this, at least by my standards since I was only getting by with b's and c's. My head spun around, going from one direction against another as I backed myself up against a tree. When I turned to look at it, my hopes were crushed, I couldn't climb it from here since I was such a short person so I just decided to give up. If they wanted me to go though, I wasn't going to go willingly, they were going to need to carry me out.

* * *

The Cullens should be in the next chapter


End file.
